


history

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Browsing History, First Dates, Internet, M/M, Post-Armageddin't, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Aziraphale consults Google for his first date with Crowley.





	history

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens is a novel by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, adapted into a TV series by BBC and Amazon Prime and directed by Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * The author does not take any material profit by writing this fanfiction.
> 
>   * Some sites mentioned here **are fictional**. The links are not meant to be working. No harm intended by adding these links.
> 
> 


## Sunday, July 12

**Google Search | how to ask someone for date**

  * https://www.google.com/search?how+to+ask+someone+for+date/



**Date For Beginner**

  * https://dateforbeginner.com/homepage/



**Date For Beginner | First Time?**

  * https://dateforbeginner.com/contents/first-time/



**Date For Beginner | From Friends To Lovers, Our Favorite Trope!**

  * https://dateforbeginner.com/contents/from-friends-to-lovers-our...



**WikiHow — How To Ask Someone For Date (with Images)**

  * https://wikihow.org/how_to_ask_someone_for_date/



**First Date Tips!**

  * https://cosmopolitanmagz.com/topic/personalanddailylife/first....



**12 Things To Say When You Ask Someone Out**

  * http://www.healthypeople.com/emotion/article/12-things-to-say...



**Quora — How to ask a long life friend for a date, do you have any....**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/1990187901/how_to_ask_a_lo..



**Quora — Anne Barry answered: "You have to be clear that you're...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/1990187901/how_to_ask_a_lo..



**Quora — James P. Clint answered: "Be blunt! People can be oblivi...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/1990187901/how_to_ask_a_lo..



**Quora — A. Matilda answered: "How long you've been friends may...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/1990187901/how_to_ask_a_lo..



**Google Search | how long is needed for someone to be considered...**

  * https://www.google.com/search?how+long+is+needed+for+som...



**Friendship Test!**

  * http://funtimequizzaz.com/game_and_quiz/89177191/friendship.....



**Friendship Test! — Your Result: You've Gotta Friend for Life!**

  * http://funtimequizzaz.com/game_and_quiz/89177191/your_result..



**Quora — Been befriending this guy, and I want to ask him out, what...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/199011871/been_befriending......



**Quora — Claire Novak answered: "THAT'S TOTALLY MY PARENTS...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/199011871/been_befriending......



**Quora — Ronald W. answered: "I'm fumbling with my proposal, and..**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/199011871/been_befriending......



**Quora — P. Jackson answered: "CHAOTIC! No kidding, it was really...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/199011871/been_befriending......



**story of my life : Asking Out My First Girlfriend! (TOTALLY GAY!!!)**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/may/asking_out...



**Gmail | Login**

  * https://mail.google.com/login/



**Login as A.Z. Fell?**

  * https://blogspot.com/login_to_comment/



**Comment Posted! | A.Z. Fell commented: "That is rather sweet and...**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/may/asking_out...



**Google Search | how to ask someone for date**

  * https://www.google.com/search?how+to+ask+someone+for+date/



**YouTube | Jack &Jelly : Telling Our Very Frustrating First Date Exp...**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?a87kkal219oiiq_oq1h2/



**YouTube | DailyTips : 15 Ways To Charm Your Way To Get A Date!**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?18dklsk87ao1_lmbp76/



**YouTube | Teen Talks : Going For Your First Date?**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?a34kmnb459az_3njlp/



**YouTube | doubletrouble : Friend's Advice on Starting Relationship**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?hh1ban87hn51_5a1j/



**Gmail | Inbox**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/



**Gmail | Compose New Email**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/new/



**Gmail | Hello, Aziraphale! — It's Anathema! ^^ Glad to know you're..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | Help? — I'm changing the email subject, what kind of help...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: re: Help? — I'm excited! Of course, I would love to assist..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | Compose New Email**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/new/



**Gmail | re: (no subject) — aziraphale who? you don't happen to be..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | uh hi — didn't even think that you will email me or anythi..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: uh hi — yeah, I won't tell anybody, don't worry about..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: re: re: uh hi — unimaginable, but I will try as best as...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Google Search | what to wear for first date i am male**

  * https://www.google.com/search?what+to+wear+for+first+date+i+..



**HelloGiggles | TOP 12: The Most Enticing Dresscodes for Date!**

  * https://hellogiggles.com/fun-talk/articles/top_12_the_most_entici...



**Fashionably Men | Must-Wear For Date & Dine**

  * https://www.fashionablymen.uk/post/tips/must_wear_for_date_.....



**Fashionably Men | Classic Ivory White Waist-Coat**

  * https://www.fashionablymen.uk/product/outer/top/1116818/



**Fashionably Men | Vintage Crimson Waist-Coat**

  * https://www.fashionablymen.uk/product/outer/top/1116829/



**Fashionably Men | Alexander Redwine Sweater**

  * https://www.fashionablymen.uk/product/outer/sweater/329181/



**Fashionably Men | Arthurian Charcoal Blue Sweater**

  * https://www.fashionablymen.uk/product/outer/sweater/329888/



**Fashionably Men | Purchasing Confirmation**

  * https://www.fashionablymen.uk/cart/purchasing-confirmation/



**Gmail | re: Thoughts? — It'll look gorgeous on you! I'm sure Crowl...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: Thoughts? — oh that looks pretty, you pick the best colo..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Google Search | which one is better, dinner or picnic?**

  * https://www.google.com/search?which+one+is+better+dinner+or..



**Tips 4 Everything | Top 10 Activities You Can Pick For Dating Purp..**

  * https://tips4everything.com/lifestyle/post/118199677/



**Visit This Place! — 25 Gorgeous Places To Take Your Significant O...**

  * http://www.visitthisplace.com/articles/25_gorgeous_places_to_.....



**Gmail | re: re: re: Thoughts? — I just assumed you'd take him to Ri..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: re: re: Thoughts? — uh wow, you fancy beautiful place..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Travel Through UK | London City**

  * https://travelthroughuk.com/destination/city/london/



**Quora — I live in London! Planning to take my GF for a date, can yo...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/87712131/i_live_in_london_pla...



**Quora — Richard Mayhew answered: "I try to take my ex in a fancy...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/87712131/i_live_in_london_pla...



**Quora — S. Pevensie answered: "I would love to recommend a nice...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/87712131/i_live_in_london_pla...



**Quora — John H.W. answered: "Me and my flatmate-to-be-boyfriend go..**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/87712131/i_live_in_london_pla...



**Plan Your Date According Your Birth Sign (with Compatibility Test)**

  * https://accordingzodiac.co.uk/contents/planning/plan-your-date-....



**Compatibility Test (unregistered user)**

  * https://accordingzodiac.co.uk/contents/test_and_quiz/compatibili...



**Test Result: 95% Compatible! You may have found your soulmate!**

  * https://accordingzodiac.co.uk/contents/test_and_quiz/compatibili...



**Gmail | It's Fake Quiz!! — Those online quizzes are fake, but its resu...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: re: re: re: Thoughts? — imo, it should be 100% compat...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: It's Fake Quiz!! — Don't worry, I'll swing by the book..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



* * *

## Monday, July 13

**Google Search | how to know if someone you like, liking you back**

  * https://www.google.com/search?how+to+know+if+someone+you+..



**Date For Beginner | Recognizing The Signs**

  * https://dateforbeginner.com/contents/recognizing-the-signs/



**Is it reciprocated or not? These 12 Tell-Tales will guide you!**

  * https://telltalesforyou.com/articles/2016/january/399918766/



**Gmail | Inbox**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/



**Gmail | hey — short notice, but anathema is gone now so if you nee..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: hey — oh thought, you don't need me anymore. it's ok..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: re: re: hey — remember madame tracy? now she's a flo..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Tracy's Fancy Flowers**

  * https://tracyfancyflowers.co.uk/homepage/



**Tracy's Fancy Flowers | Contact Us**

  * https://tracyfancyflowers.co.uk/homepage/contact-us/



**Gmail | Hello Mr. Aziraphale — Been a long time, I'm glad you call..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/f1owase_8gi9u7/



**Tracy's Fancy Flowers | Must Bought For Date**

  * https://tracyfancyflowers.co.uk/blogpost/suggestion/must-bought..



**Tracy's Fancy Flowers | Bouquets - 1 of 19**

  * https://tracyfancyflowers.co.uk/product/category/bouquets/1/



**Tracy's Fancy Flowers | Bouquets - 2 of 19**

  * https://tracyfancyflowers.co.uk/product/category/bouquets/2/



**Tracy's Fancy Flowers | Request Your Own Bouquets**

  * https://tracyfancyflowers.co.uk/product/category/bouquets/requ..



**Tracy's Fancy Flowers | Your Cart**

  * https://tracyfancyflowers.co.uk/product/your-cart/



**Gmail | Your Purchased Items Receipt — You have received this em..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/1a9pl9_jhy7f4/



**Gmail | re: re: Hello Mr. Aziraphale — Wonderful! I'll pick you the b..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/f1owase_8gi9u7/



**Gmail | re: I have ordered flowers — AH! SO BRILLIANT! And you g..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: I have ordered flowers — genius isn't she? do you need...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: re: I have ordered flowers — yeah, I'll give you some..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



* * *

## Tuesday, July 14

**Gmail | Inbox**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/



**Gmail | Are You With Newt? — He's been acting strange lately, and I..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: re: Are You With Newt? — Knew it! When in doubts, ask...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: New Wardrobe? — NO. I'M COMING TO YOU. WHERE AR..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | Update on ✿ — It'll be arriving on the date you've picked, I..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/f1owase_8gi9u7/



**Gmail | re: re: Update on ✿ — It's my pleasure, Mr. Aziraphale :)**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/f1owase_8gi9u7/



**Gmail | WEDNESDAY AGENDA!! — Print this and we'll tick off each t..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: re: WEDNESDAY AGENDA!! — No, you don't have choice.**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | sorry for anathema — she's bubbly, but she's been very help..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: sorry for anathema — she's excited, like me. we both ...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



* * *

## Wednesday, July 15

**Gmail | Inbox**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/



**Gmail | (no subject) — dear mr angel, i can ask my mum to help you**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/9au11_6b56c4k/



**Gmail | (no subject) — its adam. im using daddy's computer**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/9au11_6b56c4k/



**Gmail | (no subject) — im stealing your email from newt**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/9au11_6b56c4k/



**Gmail | re: re: (no subject) — my mum loves picnic! she knows a lot...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/9au11_6b56c4k/



**Gmail | re: re: (no subject) — he wont find out, he rarely uses comp...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/9au11_6b56c4k/



**Gmail | re: re: (no subject) — newt didnt know. he was too busy run..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/9au11_6b56c4k/



**Gmail | re: He Says Yes :) — I'd pay to see his flustered face tbh. Tol..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: He Says Yes :) — picnic date is coming, choo-choo :D9**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



* * *

## Thursday, July 16

**Google Search | what to bring for picnic date**

  * https://www.google.com/search?what+to+bring+for+picnic+date/



**Date For Beginner | Picnic Date**

  * https://dateforbeginner.com/contents/picnic-date/



**WikiHow — How to Set Up a Picnic (with Images)**

  * https://wikihow.org/how_to_set_up_a_picnic/



**Classical Tactic : Picnic Date**

  * https://relationshipadvisor.com/contents/2018/October/classical..



**Quora — I'm planning my first picnic and I need some pointers, wh..**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/216675690/i_m_planning_my_...



**Quora — Julian Kirrin answered: "Food & water are essential, but y..**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/216675690/i_m_planning_my_...



**Quora — Darren G. answered: "It depends on where you are plann..**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/216675690/i_m_planning_my_...



**Quora — Elizabeth A.T. answered: "Food, drink, blanket, basket,...**

  * https://www.quora.com/question/216675690/i_m_planning_my_...



**Google Search | picnic set-up**

  * https://www.google.com/search?picnic+set+up/



**Google Image Search | picnic set-up**

  * https://www.google.com/image/search?picnic+set+up/



**Google Image Search | picnic set-up for date**

  * https://www.google.com/image/search?picnic+set+up+for+date/



**Gmail | Inbox**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/



**Gmail | Blogspot: A Reply To Your Comment in Asking Out My First..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/ajm87bh2_0zht7i/



**New Reply! | Anna wrote: "Thanks! I'm glad I was brave enough to...**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/may/asking_out...



**Comment Posted! | A.Z. Fell commented: "I was encouraged to do t...**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/may/asking_out...



**story of my life**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/home/



**story of my life : My Dating Playlist (spoilers: full of UwUs ❤)**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/july/my-dating-p..



**YouTube | Queen : Love of My Life (Official Video)**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?fg7i8nhy8_g5nv567spjk/



**YouTube | Queen : You're My Best Friend (Official Video)**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?nj871dhj_opn2jki22xp/



**YouTube | Christina Perri : A Thousand Years (Official Video)**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?njkqq78_h1v88mko/



**YouTube | Reneé Dominique : Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?bnnki119_6nuji11kj/



**YouTube | Reneé Dominique : What A Wonderful Life + Can't He..**

  * https://youtube.com/watch?pl2bvghp8_7iqawv4/



**Comment Posted! | A.Z. Fell commented: "These are very wonderful..**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/july/my-dating-p..



**Gmail | re: Can I ask for one more favour? — I'm composing a Spotif..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: re: re: Can I ask for one more favour? — I'll come back to..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



* * *

## Friday, July 17

**Google Search | weather forecast for saturday july 18 in london**

  * https://www.google.com/search?weather+forecast+for+saturday+..



**Weather UK | Your Preferred Location Forecast**

  * https://weatherforecast.co.uk/location/preferred-location-forecas..



**Gmail | Inbox**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/



**Gmail | Reminder for your ✿ — Don't forget to pick your bouquets...**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/f1owase_8gi9u7/



**Gmail | re: re: Reminder for your ✿ — Good luck for tomorrow! ❤**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/f1owase_8gi9u7/



**Gmail | Any question for the Spotify? — Everything's okay? Let me k..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | re: re: Any question for the Spotify? — You're such a sap :) G..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/118ajiq_11axk/



**Gmail | good luck! — get some decent sleep, everything will go acco..**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



**Gmail | re: re: good luck! — we're both super happy for you!**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/a9kam_g2jn1y/



* * *

## Saturday, July 18

_No browsing history._

* * *

## Sunday, July 19

_No browsing history._

* * *

## Monday, July 20

**Gmail | Inbox**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/



**Gmail | Blogspot: A Reply To Your Comment in My Dating Playlist....**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/inbox/mail/ajm87bh2_0zht7i/



**New Reply! | Anna wrote: "So happy to know that! Best luck! Xoxo"**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/july/my-dating-p..



**Comment Posted! | A.Z. Fell commented: "It went very well. He love..**

  * https://heythisisanna.blogspot.com/entry/2019/july/my-dating-p..



**Gmail | Compose New Email**

  * https://mail.google.com/u/new/



**Google Search | how soon is too soon for a second date**

  * https://www.google.com/search?how+soon+is+too+soon+for+se...



*******

"Never soon enough."

Aziraphale jerks back from his computer to find Crowley, standing beside him, with a playful smirk on his face.

"I thought you were saying, you were going to check on tax reports or something?"

"I, uh, well," Aziraphale stutters, stills avoiding the demon's teasing gaze.

Apparently, Crowley is in the mood for no mercy, today. "You consult Google for our first date, angel?"

"I w-was inexperienced!" Aziraphale squeaks. "I want it to be perfect."

The bushing is very soon to be Crowley's top favourite of his angel's appearance. He leans on to whisper hotly, straight in Aziraphale's reddened ears. "I bet you forget to Google whether it's appropriate or not to kiss and make out in our first date, eh?"

Aziraphale pouts and refuses to answer, but his cheeks turn into darker shade of crimson.

Crowley chuckles in delight, then extending his arm to cradle his angel, kissing the pout away. Aziraphale melts under his touch.

"Don't worry, everything is perfect, when I'm with you, angel."

Aziraphale keeps Crowley's hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes, absorbing the tender moment

"We can go to Ritz for lunch and call it a date, if you'd like," he offers.

"Of course, angel." And since Crowley is a bastard, he adds, "lunch and make out afterwards? Count me in."

Aziraphale palms his face in embarrassment. Crowley merely laughs. It's not a no, after all.

• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

> > The format is inspired by a fanfiction I've seen in FFn years ago, but the link I've saved is no longer working :(
> 
> Atsui is ~~definitely~~ partially responsible for this. Blame her.
> 
> This is a warmup before I'm going back to write my #gofanexchange entry.
> 
> Also, it's my personal headcanon that after apocalypse, Newton can finally operate basic computer and Madame Tracy opens a flower-shop.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very welcomed ❤


End file.
